Lost and Found
by Sue. E Sihde
Summary: Two sister seperated at birth and have been rivals all their lives. Anna a punky down to earth rocker girl and Audrey the perfect cheerleader type. They come to find out they have a magical secret, another sister,and a prophecy to phofil.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Those wood, the woods at the edge of the mountains. That was a place of outcasts. No one ever, in their right mind would go in to those woods. So even stranger than what lurked in the dark was the cloaked figure that seemed to appear from absolutely nowhere.

It lingered at the edge, unsure if it dare proceed. Then once it made up its mind, it disappeared into the dark.

Carefully making its way through the darkness it made no sound just floated through the trees. It suddenly stopped to the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. It made a turn to the left and hid behind a big sequoia tree. This figure, unlike everything else in the woods was alive. It drew breath and produced a light fog in the air.

She peaked out from behind the tree but all that was seen was darkness and a pair of glowing red eyes. She stared blankly in fear.

"Hello empress, how have you been?" She turned quickly to run but before she knew it she was pinned against the tree. She sighed.

"Now Aiden, you should know better. Half the beasts in these God forsaken lands have no common sense, but you." He pushed her harder making her head hit the tree. "Out here your place in the clergy has no meaning; we have no ruler and no rules. Out here … you could be my lunch." He said licking her neck.

"What makes you think I came alone?" She smirked. "I don't smell any guards-" he sniffed the air "or anyone else."

"That doesn't mean there's no one here – Sam." A light fog appeared and then formed the shape of a man. "Sam? … as in your boyfriend? You actually killed the only person that ever loved you." He loosened his grip, "No, I didn't but when he died he chose to stay with me forever."

He stayed quiet for a long time. "Either way I have nothing to lose." He tore her cloak off and pulled her head back to expose her neck. "Have you ever heard of the village outside of Kindle?" He immediately stopped. "Because I think you do have something to lose, and if you were to kill me Sam would ring the alarm and before you could do anything, soldiers would swarm the village without mercy." He shoved her against the tree and began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me. I came to give you a job." He stopped and in a second he was in her face again. "Whii the hell would I want to help you?"

"Same reason as before and you will get paid as well." Sam floated to her cloak in hand-she took it and put it on. He thought about it but then figured he really had no other option. "Fine, I'll do it. What do you want?" She pulled a bag from inside her cloak.

"These belong to the girls I want you to kill." She smiled wickedly. He reached into the bag a got 2 small boxes out. In one box there was a hair ribbon, in the other there was a light blue sweater. "Who are they? Why do you want them dead?"

She started to walk away as Sam evaporated. "Oh, Aiden that's for me to know and you to find out." With a laugh she disappeared into the shadows again leaving Aiden in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 No Idea

"Oh my fuckin gosh. I hate the first day of school!" I was on the phone with my best friend. "What do you mean; it's like the best thing on earth: Teachers repeating the same thing over and over in every class, getting a shitload of useless papers (syllabuses), being told what to do and not do. How is that not fun for you?" I rolled my eyes and laughed a little {you gotta love sarcasm}. "Damn, Elyse, I miss you. You know you literally abandoned me in this stoopid town." I collapsed onto my bed with a sigh. "Yea I know. Hey it's not my fault my mom married mister "we-gotta-live-in-a-big-city."

"You know you were more than welcome to stay in my attic." I laughed. "Yea right, and roommate with the grudge. I don't think so." We both laughed "but seriously next week is gonna suck. I won't have my mischief buddy anymore!"

It was always great; Elyse and I were the only original rockers in town. Not Emo or Scene or Goth or Punk, we just loved everything about music. We never needed anyone, just each other-and as cheesy cliché as it might sound it was true. Whatever I wasn't good at she was a pro and vice versa and if for some reason we had to learn something we learned together.

You'd think that it's the whole we've-been-best friends-since-birth or something stoopid like that but no. She lived in the town next to mine but we never met until high school. Both towns are small but big enough to have their own elementary and jr. high schools. Then the kids that would actually make it (the towns were infamous for producing low averages and future fieldworkers) then were sent to the only public High School located in one of the towns.

There we were both isolated for being so different so we seeked refuge at this huge (out-of-place for a town like this) willow tree at the back of the school grounds. We ran into each other in the coolest way. She was up in the tree and I believe she was trying to find a way back down, I had barely gotten there and we both had our mp3's blasted so we couldn't hear. She jumped at the very moment that I walked by and fell on top of me.

After a lot of apologies and untangling chains and gathering scattered binder stuff we introduced ourselves and there began a beautiful friendship.

"Oh, I know. I'm so gonna miss that Andy everyone here is way to goody-two-shoes to try anything. I remember when we threw that smoke bomb into the girls' bathroom when there were like 20 skanks in there putting on another layer of makeup and we jammed the door." We both laughed hysterically. "Dude we were freshmen when we did that!" We were for sure the most troublesome people on campus and the best, hands down, we never ever got caught!

One reason is because we were just so great at hiding any type of incriminating evidence, we would even wear gloves! Then it's because we were a few of the straight 'A' students in town. The teachers literally adored us. So, of course who would suspect such honest and hardworking girls'?

There was a clink and a thump. I figured mom was home. Then-"Aaaaaanaa!" the sound of my name spoken in a very loud nasally voice sounded through the house. "Oh fuck no." I thought out loud. "What happened, what's wrong?" Elyse asked. "Mom brought Aunt Aimie to visit." I said with a sigh. Elyse just started laughing super hard. "Wow, Andy. I don't understand whii you don't like her. She always buys you stuff and takes you to cool places." I paused for a second. "Yea I love her, she's no doubt totally cool, but she's got it in her head that I should start dating. So, usually when I see her she has dates lined up for me. It freaks me out!" and Elyse just continued laughing. "Shut up chili bean!" "Oh bite me!" It got silent and then began the laugh fest.

I call her chili bean sometimes because once when we went to the fair she was eating a Frito boat and when she ate the last chili bean in the bag it got stuck in her throat, it triggered the gag reflex and caused her to vomit. That was a priceless day, because who else should walk by at that very moment than Cascade High Schools elite cheerleader Adrey Stone.

Whose fake Gucci designer bag, velvet red heals and precious mini skirt was suddenly covered in brown, pink and blue vomit. Brown from the Frito boat chili, pink from a shitload of cotton candy we both ate and blue from the 44oz. Blueberry Slurpee. It was hysterical to see Adrey's face go from shock to white hot rage to utter embarrassment. It was brilliant and not even planned but as soon as we saw Adrey's posy of cheerleaders split the crowd me and Elyse booked it!

There was a knock at my room door. "Ana didn't you hear Aunt Aimie call you?" She said opening the door. "What, Aunt Aimie is here. Oh my gosh what joy." I joked "I'm kidding and by the way-Hi, mom, and no I didn't hear, as you can tell I'm on the phone, but I'll be right down ok. Just let me say bye." "Ok honey; don't keep your aunt waiting please." She closed the door again.

"You gotta go?" Elyse said before I said anything. "Yea, unfortunately but call me tomorrow ok?" "Ok Andy, c yah. Have fun with your aunt." I could hear the humor in her voice. "Yea, I will find a husband yet" I said overdramatically "Maybe you should tell her that you're gay." She laughed. "I doubt that would work, she'd probably just start picking girls for me."

"Well ok then, c yah buddy. Good night and good morning. It sucks that I wont be able to talk to you in such a long time." "Ditto chicka, tell me if you find any cute guys in your new school, Yea?" She snickered "Ok, I will if you will." "Yea right, I have a better chance of winning the lottery, but ok. Bye bye."

I hung up and let out a long exasperated sigh. (Ok, let's get it over with.) I walked down stairs and I could hear my mum and my aunt talking. Then all of a sudden there was a male voice joining the conversation. I stopped and continued slower and quieter.

"Don't worry John, my niece has a wonderful personality and she's very pretty." (Aw. Shit! She brought someone? Wtf?) *Squeak* The stoopid step at the bottom of the stairs gave me away. "Ana?" (Dammit!) "Yes mom, it's me." I walked around the corner into the living room. Aunt Aimie got up immediately and blocked my view of 'John', she hugged me tight.

"Sweety, I brought someone for you to meet." She was so excited it made her voice even more nasally. I don't know how she did it but she turned me around surprisingly fast. "John, this is Ana. Ana this is John. He's from Texas, his parents entrusted him to me because they're going to move here in a few months but they wanted him to start school on time." Wow. I had to admit the guy was gorgeous; dark longish hair, beautiful tanned skin, full lips and caramel eyes to die for. He had snake bites, his eye brow pierced and I think a size double zero gage in his ears.

The look on his face was serious yet flirtatious; I got a strange vibe from him when our eyes met. "Hi" His voice was what I'd call sexy and also had a flirtatious hint to it. He had a rocker style but with his baggy black jeans, black red lettered Tap out shirt and leather red laced Converse you'll think sort of different. "Hello, um, welcome I guess." I smiled sweetly.

"Ok, now Ana whii don't you show him your room and you guys can talk while I go find the keys to the guest room." My mother broke the slightly awkward silence. It took me a while to realize what she said "Guest room, for what?"

"Aunt Aimie doesn't have room in her apartment for a guest so I agreed to let him stay here." She smiled. (Oh man. I wasn't sure that was a good idea) I held back the sigh and smiled as well. "Ok, yea sure, No problem. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Whoa, Didn't see that coming

As we walked up the stairs I noticed the glances he threw in my direction. "Whii do you keep biting your lip?" He suddenly asked. (I couldn't help it. He was cute and his eyes and voice made me nervous.) "Uh, sorry, It's just a bad habit, I've been trying to stop but I'm not succeeding." I laughed awkwardly when I noticed I rambled. "No, no, it's ok. I like it." I bit my lip again trying to hold back a smile, he just laughed - a very sexy laugh if I might add.

We got to my bedroom door "Uh, this is my room."

"Really? I thought this was a door." He said with a smirk. "Very funny." I opened the door and led him inside. I already knew my room came as a surprise to anyone who entered in. There was a lot of black but also a lot rainbow or multi colored posters and objects all over it. What I noticed drew his attention was my Avenged Sevenfold wall-Covered in posters, pictures and magazines of them. "Dang. This is amazing, they're my favorite band." He said in awe (I knew it. He's too cute to be full gangster.) "Yea, I love them they're awesome!" He laughed "This is pretty cool, M. Shadows is my dad."

Totally wicked, I like this guy. I smiled randomly. After he went through all the stuff in my room he sat down next to me on the bed. Out of a random habit when he looked at me I dropped my head to make my blond hair curtain over my face. "Whii are you hiding your face?" He asked

"Uh, no reason. It's an impulse; I don't like it when people look at me or my face." I flipped my hair away just a little.

"You shouldn't do that, you have a beautiful face." He smiled a sweet non-threatening smile. He looked around quickly got up got something and handed it to me. It was a mirror.

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me." He smiled again. I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror, I saw nothing interesting or unique or even remotely pretty-just a nose, a mouth, a pair of eyes and my snake bites. The only thing I ever liked about me is my plain and simple brown eyes. They contrasted my hair, most blonds usually had blue, green or hazel eyes…but not me. I let my short hair fall again and I peeked up at him.

He was looking at me. Whii is he being so nice? I asked myself. Maybe it's just because he's our guest. I don't know, maybe. He suddenly looked away and peered into my closet. "What's that?" he questioned.

He quickly got up and slowly walked to my closet. "Can I see?" I just nodded. When he opened the door I think his heart almost stopped.

"Is that…" He couldn't finish his sentence so I did. "-Zacky's Schecter? Yea, that's it; I also have Syn's guitar and a mic that Matt accidentaly threw into the crowd at a concert." I laughed. It was amazing luck! "That's badass, I always wanted to play-I even have a guitar, but I never got around to learning.

"It's your lucky day then, I know how to play and I wouldn't mind teaching you." I smiled widely. "Fuck yea, I'm down." He said enthusiastically. I found it funny. He sat down again, a lot closer though-like to close for comfort.

We sat in this awkward silence for a while "Uh …" out of nowhere he pressed his lips softly to mine. After he pulled away I kept my eyes shut tight. My breathing was off and I shook slightly. "What-was that's-for?" I opened my eyes slowly.

He was quiet, still inches away then he leaned in again but this kiss was deeper and longer. I pulled away this time and bit my lip hard, still couldn't breathe rite. I guess he noticed I hadn't done this before. "Uh, sorry I guess, I'm not sure whii I did it but I just couldn't help it." The door knob turned and we jolted away from each other like same side magnets.

"Ok guys, come on I found the keys." She looked up and immediately noticed the awkwardness. "Uh, what happened?" We glanced at each other "Nothing mom, your paranoid. Let's show John his room." I got up and walked out of the room, John trailed me.

That was by far the weirdest thing that happened to me all year so far and still cool, I got my first kiss from a really cute guy, interesting. I wonder what other weird and cool things will happen this year.


End file.
